tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Collections
Collections details people that certain Tuckerverse protagonists have collected as an easy way to track who has been taken by who. A person's name will be listed along with the name of the story that they were collected in. If a character leaves a collection they'll be listed in the former section and list when they left the collection. Tucker Holmes Current Milla Jovovich.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky, Haley's Audition Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins, Fashion Faux Pas (ringed by Susie Kim) Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz, Clockwork Revenge Ellen Barkin 2.jpg|Zoe Hollander, One Woman's Legacy Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates, Tucker's Nightmare (technically held by Haley Leone, ringed by Susie Kim) Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki, The Vancouver Trip (technically held by Haley Leone) Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz, Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Valeria Mazza.jpg|Annika Ostergard, Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Deborah Secco.jpg|Lara Zanella, Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Rachel Bilson.jpg|Anastasia Stephanos, Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Olivia Crocicchia.jpg|Carly Goodwin, Justice Doesn't Mind Kate Upton.jpg|Rhayne Weber, Justice Doesn't Mind Former Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley, from Minding the Store to Twin Return Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Xanders, Frozen Romance to The Number of Love Katrina Bowden 2.jpg|Julie Vaughn, Frozen Romance to The Number of Love Cindy Vu Formerly Maggie Yen's. Current Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek, Maggie's Palace Amber_Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer, Maggie's Palace Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier, Maggie's Palace Ellie Kemper.jpg|Trish King, Maggie's Palace Michelle Monaghan.jpg|Dana Callahan, Maggie's Palace Amy Poehler.jpg|Iris Brenden, The Contest Leah Renee Cudmore.png|Sally Richardson, The Contest Amanda Bynes.jpg|Amanda Burns, Promotional Material Christina Aguilera.jpg|Emma Vargas, Promotional Material Lauren Mayhew.jpg|Tabitha Lemier, Promotional Material Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen, Time Out of Joint Ciara Harris.jpg|Kansas Wilkins, Time Out of Joint Former Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake, Maggie's Palace to Time Out of Joint Kelly Hu.jpg|Kayley Wu, The Contest to Time Out of Joint Blake Lively.jpg|Erika Stone, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Kate Ryan.jpg|Chene Francois, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Emily Rose.jpg|Courtney Valance, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Shiri Appleby 3.jpg|Monica Stein, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Evelina Papantoniou 3.jpg|Talieya Antzas, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Amerie Rogers.jpg|Celeste Green, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Brooklyn Decker.jpg|Calista Suvari, Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak, Ring Around the Wand to Time Out of Joint Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster, Ring Around the Wand to Time Out of Joint Ayane Nakamura Formerly Mel Donavan's. Current Uma Thurman 2.jpg|Diane King, Acquired in Return to Stillsville, First Frozen in Fame and Misfortune Sandy Vanholt Formerly Michelle Gim's collection. Current Isha Koppikar.jpg|Chetana Shenkar, Wind and Sand Kelly Preston 2.jpg|Katrina Vanholt, Mother on Hold Aimee Teegarden.jpg|Sunny Dakota, Securing the Throne Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger, Securing the Throne Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Xanders, Securing the Throne Kellie Pickler.jpg|Kelli McAdams, Securing the Throne Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson, Securing the Throne Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 3.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick, Securing the Throne Eve Torres 6.png|Adora Morales, Securing the Throne Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim, Securing the Throne Katrina Bowden.jpg|Kat Vaughn, Fractured Time Lena Gercke 2.jpg|Mel Donavan, Fractured Time Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar, Fractured Time Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo, Fractured Time Angie Harmon.jpg|Jaime Pascal, Fractured Time Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong, Fractured Time Lauren Graham.jpg|Rue Garden, Fractured Time Sarah Palin 3.jpg|Sandra Packlin, Fractured Time Jenny McCarthy 2.jpg|Peggy Sharp, Fractured Time Bridget Moynahan 2.jpg|Carey Daniels, Fractured Time Heather Locklear 3.jpg|Cecily Vaughn, Fractured Time Peyton List 2.jpg|Jennifer Sleet, Fractured Time Amerie Rogers 2.jpg|Celeste Green, Fractured Time Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw, Fractured Time Leslie Bibb 3.jpg|Lexa Balfour, Fractured Time Geena Davis.jpg|Beverly Flipspatrick, Fractured Time Amy Yasbeck.jpg|Dawn Flipspatrick, Fractured Time Sheryl Crow.jpg|Meryl McAdams, Fractured Time Amanda Seyfried 2.jpg|Friday, Fractured Time Julianne Hough 2.jpg|Skyler Tannen, Fractured Time Jennifer Lawrence 2.jpg|Cassidy Rivers, Fractured Time Brittany Snow 3.jpg|Amber Prescott, Fractured Time Emma Stone 2.jpg|Jaki Newborn, Fractured Time Hillary Duff 5.jpg|Kelsey Wick, Fractured Time Katrina Bowden 12.jpg|Julie Vaughn, Fractured Time Miley Cyrus.jpg|Brianne Walsh, Fractured Time Emma Roberts.jpg|Maxine Reed, Fractured Time Susie Kim Shoes Shoes refer to people who primarily exist for Susie to use as alternate bodies to her own. Elisabeth Harnois.jpg|Morgan Russell, Justice Doesn't Mind Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Tania DeWinter, Justice Doesn't Mind Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun, Freezing Up the House (Ringed since Sisterhood of the Ring) Emma Stone.jpg|Jaki Newborn, Freezing Up the House (Ringed since Sisterhood of the Ring) People Ringed Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner, Sisterhood of the Ring Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott, Sisterhood of the Ring Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe, Sisterhood of the Ring Hillary Duff.jpg|Kelsey Wick, Sisterhood of the Ring Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai, Sisterhood of the Ring Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz, Sisterhood of the Ring Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx, Sisterhood of the Ring Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews, Sisterhood of the Ring Deanna Casaluce 2.jpg|Tami Tyler, Sisterhood of the Ring Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo, Sisterhood of the Ring Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza, Sisterhood of the Ring Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols, Crazy Sunday Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander, Just Another Day Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves, Just Another Day Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine, Just Another Day Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan, Just Another Day Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez, Just Another Day Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman, Just Another Day Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro, Just Another Day Shawn Johnson.jpg|Rita Hemp, Ring Around the Wand Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates, Ring Around the Wand (belongs to Haley Leone) Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins, Ring Around the Wand (belongs to Tucker Holmes) Claire Coffee.jpg|Regina Brennan, Justice Doesn't Mind Former Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt, Sisterhood of the Ring to Crazy Sunday Gorgon Sisterhood Current Paris Hilton.jpg|Maris Stilton, Lucienne's Agency Charlene Amoia.jpg|Charlotte Lune, Lucienne's Agency Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens, Lucienne's Agency Spydoll Inc Current Josie Lauren 2.jpg|Fiona Diaz, Curious Fiona Kristen Miller.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi, Life Imitates Art (being held at The Red Rogue) Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells, Life Imitates Art (being held at The Red Rogue) Aisha Tyler.jpg|Aisha Reynolds, The New Business Venture Constance Zimmer.jpg|Ashley Tisdale, Clockwork Revenge Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley, Twin Return Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle, Crazy Eagle (being held at The Red Rogue) Carole Flury.jpg|Irene McNeil, First Case Part 2 Becki Newton.jpg|Mina Janssen, First Case Part 2 Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes, First Case Part 2 Leslie Mann.jpg|Mona St. Claire, First Case Part 2 (being held at The Red Rogue) Venus Williams.jpg|Billi Waters, Collaring the Kitten Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters, Collaring the Kitten Cécile de France.jpg|Rene Pierre, Collaring the Kitten Lady GaGa.png|Briar Haines, Reaping the Rewards Rihanna.jpg|Rose Fame, Reaping the Rewards Anna Paquin.jpg|Raegan Morris, Reaping the Rewards Mai Kuraki.jpg|Kami Mori, Reaping the Rewards (being held at The Red Rogue) Jennifer Hudson.jpg|Callista Hart, Reaping the Rewards (being held at The Red Rogue) Janelle Monae.jpg|Poodle McDaniels, Reaping the Rewards (being held at The Red Rogue) Kat Deluna.jpg|Kara Sanchez, Reaping the Rewards (being held at The Red Rogue) Melanie Fiona.jpg|Sasha McDaniels, Reaping the Rewards (being held at The Red Rogue) Former Christina Aguilera.jpg|Emma Vargas, Reaping the Rewards to Promotional Material Valeria Mazza.jpg|Annika Ostergard, Reaping the Rewards to Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Utopia Holdings Current Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland, Clockwork World Paula Graces 2.jpg|Veronica Estes, Clockwork World Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal, Clockwork World Park Ji Yoon 2.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi, Clockwork World Roslyn Sanchez 2.jpg|Izel Cortez, Clockwork World Alexz Johnson.jpg|Susan Richards, Clockwork World Elise Gatien 2.png|Jessica Drew, Clockwork World Shenae Grimes.jpg|Janet Van Dyne, Clockwork World Alycia Purrott.jpg|Heather Douglas, Clockwork World Jessica Lucas.jpg|Monica Rambeau, Clockwork World Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers, Clockwork World Kea Wong 2.jpg|Natalia Romanova, Clockwork World Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers, Clockwork Revenge Molly Culver 2.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot, Clockwork Revenge Ksenia Sukhinova 2.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov, Scott's Business Kate del Castillo.jpg|Teresita Zuniga, Scott's Business Valerie Cruz 2.jpg|Sarita Delgado, Scott's Business Eva Mendes.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez, Scott's Business Vanessa Williams.jpg|Valentine Mitchell, Scott's Paradise Linda Cardellini.jpg|Melody Forsythe, Scott's Paradise Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael, Scott's Paradise Abbie Cornish.jpg|Kate Keller, Scott's Paradise Jessica Biel.jpg|Casey Adams, Scott's Paradise Tara Reid.jpg|Shannon Andrews, Scott's Paradise Rose Rollins.jpg|Greta Stevens, Scott's Paradise Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman, Scott's Paradise Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper, Scott's Paradise Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck, Scott's Paradise Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin, Scott's Paradise Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker, Scott's Paradise Debi Mazar.jpg|Bonnie Corleone, Scott's Paradise Natascha Ragosina.jpg|Dominika Chernov, Scott's Paradise Bérénice Marlohe.jpg|Victoire Glaisyer, Scott's Paradise Nora Greenwald.jpg|Ellen Morrison, Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum, Lux's Hunt Kiana Tom.jpg|Mandy Mahina, Lux's Hunt Former Constance Zimmer 2.jpg|Ashley Tisdale, Clockwork World to Clockwork Revenge Katherine Heigl 3.jpg|Leslie Schulz, Clockwork World to Clockwork Revenge Isla Fisher 2.jpg|Jennifer Yates, Jennifer's Art to Tucker's Nightmare Deborah Secco.jpg|Lara Zanella, Scott's Paradise to Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Xavier Alberic Current Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago, Lucienne's Agency Kioni Abasi Current Zhang Ziyi.jpg|Zhen Shan, Kioni's Justice Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora, Kioni's Justice Shawn Ashmore.jpg|Mike Bailey, Kioni's Justice Jonah Hill.jpg|Barry Finnegan, Kioni's Justice Arthur Darvill.jpg|Adam Chesterton, Anna's Worth Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon, Anna's Worth Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe, Anna's Worth Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai, Anna's Worth Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala Current Mickie James.jpg|Tamaya Qillaq, Hui's Nemesis June Phelps Current Elizabeth Carolan.jpg|Serafina Jawolski, Hui's Nemesis Lauren Williams.jpg|Bridget Williamson, Hui's Nemesis Eva Herzigová.jpg|Monika Sykora, Hui's Nemesis Freya Downy Current Shirley Manson.jpg|Pauline Foley, Lux's Hunt Children of Hecate Current Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson, Return to Stillsville Parker Posey.jpg|Angie Carter, Return to Stillsville Jason Wiles.jpg|Jake Hampton, Return to Stillsville Kel Mitchell.jpg|Ray Chambers, Return to Stillsville Chen Hao.jpg|Wendy Wu, Return to Stillsville Henry Winkler.jpg|Timothy Walton, Return to Stillsville Lee R Ermey.jpg|Edgar Fuller, Return to Stillsville Garret Dillahunt.jpg|Frank Hammond, Return to Stillsville Rachael Carpani.jpg|Carly Rutledge, Return to Stillsville Daveigh Chase.jpg|Jodi Ruger, Return to Stillsville Cynthia Watros.jpg|Barbie Westwood, Return to Stillsville Minnie Driver.jpg|Myra Cooke, Return to Stillsville Natalie Dormer.jpg|Doreen Jensen, Return to Stillsville Marley Shelton.png|Judy Conley, Return to Stillsville Patrick Renna.jpg|Shane Billick, Return to Stillsville Gina Torres.jpg|Rene McManus, Return to Stillsville Jane Lynch.jpg|Shane Morton, Return to Stillsville Stanley Tucci.jpg|George McVickers, Return to Stillsville Janina Gavankar.jpg|Cleo Singh, Return to Stillsville Chris Pine.jpg|Hank Mueller, Return to Stillsville April Bowlby.jpg|Ashley Simmons, Return to Stillsville John Waters.jpg|Joseph Leland, Return to Stillsville Nikki Blonsky.jpg|Caroline McVickers, Return to Stillsville Alexis Bledel.jpg|Nicolette Barbeau, Return to Stillsville Margaret Colin.jpg|Harley Fuller, Return to Stillsville Kyle Sullivan.jpg|Corwin Picket, Return to Stillsville Lorraine Kelly.jpg|Lorraine Hammond, Return to Stillsville Mia Kershner.jpg|Maya Hampton, Return to Stillsville Rose McGowan.jpg|Kay Schultz, Return to Stillsville Category:Special Pages